


Ya Done Goofed Henry

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: I realized I never posted this here! This was a short thing for squigglydigglydoo's Toon Henry AU on tumblr. So yeah, short, but yep...





	Ya Done Goofed Henry

He woke with a start. Sitting up too fast causing him to sink back down slowly from his throbbing head. 

“Geez what happened” He moaned slightly trying to remember what had last happened to him. Throwing an arm over his eyes to block the flickering lights he started pulling the pieces back together. Oh right, Joey, his old boss and animation partner, had sent him a letter after thirty years of silence telling him to come to the old studio and check out what he was doing. So of course he went to the studio to take a look because he was too damn curious for his own good. 

The second he had entered the studio he felt something was off, especially since the door had locked itself behind him, so he’d been seriously stuck. Deciding to wander around the place he found this “Ink Machine” and obviously had to turn it on to see what it did. Of course the corpse of Boris in the other room was rather off putting. He had managed to collect all the “relics” as Wally had put in his recording and get the flow running and all that. 

And that was when shit had hit the fan for the old vet. That machine created a monstrous version of the character the studio had been most known for which had swiped at him when he had gone to look at the suddenly boarded up room. Falling from a great height had not been fun but something had kept him from breaking both his legs. Finding the axe had been a plus and he had managed to clear a path. 

“Oh yes, that’s right” He muttered to himself. That path had been to a room with a pentagram on the floor which had caused him to pass out. Finally his head had stopped pounding enough to uncover his eyes and push himself off the ground. Grabbing the axe which was suspiciously leaning on a coffin nearby he froze.

“W-w-what?” His hand. His hand was not normal. It was the simplified style of a cartoon. That couldn’t be right. Shocked and confused but ready to press on he began a search for a mirror. Which as soon as he passed through the door way, one was rather conveniently placed against the wall outside. 

He was a cartoon. A god damn cartoon. With rather large arms and simplified clothes and hair. His eyes in the same pie-cut style as the cartoons he drew those thirty years ago, had shrunk slightly from the surprise from finding his new form. 

“What is going on?” He questioned out loud not expecting a response in the assumed empty workshop. Which he then realized was done up in the same style as the cartoons.

“Whaddya think Henry?” Oh god no. Don’t be who he thinks it is. No it most definitely was. Bendy, the dancing devil himself, all done up with bowtie and all like his cartoon self not like the monster he had seen, was standing at the end of the hallway smiling like the cat who’d caught the biggest mouse it’d ever seen. “Welcome to my world, hope you’re ready to have some fun! Cause I got real fun game for ya. It’s called see how long ya stay in one piece.” His grin widened impossibly more. “See ya around!” And with a snap he vanished out of sight. 

Henry decided this was all Joey’s fault and was decidedly going to punch Joey in the face when he found him. 


End file.
